


SBI Alternate

by MCYTommy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCYTommy/pseuds/MCYTommy
Summary: "He...He's alive...Dad he's right here..." he heard a voice in the background. "He has a few injuries... lets take him back to the house." he felt strong but warm arms pick him up as he laid his head on the person's chest. "How is he alive?"a new voice answered "We can figure that out later... but right now we have our Tommy back."The last thing Tommy remembers is Dream and Techno blowing up L'manburg. His own father and brother destroyed the one thing he had left of Wilbur. The next thing he knows is he's being protected by the one people he thought would hate him forever and by the brother he'd thought he would never see again.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & Phil Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	SBI Alternate

Tommy stood on a single block and looked around at the destruction of L'manburg. tears came to his eyes as he looked around at the damage. His ears were ringing...he turned and saw Tubbo yelling his name "Tommy! Look out! Tommy! Please Move!" Tommy looked up to see TNT fall straight for him. he tried to dodge out of the way. The explosion through him across the valley. as Tommy laid on the ground he turned and saw Tubbo running over. Tubbo put Tommys head in his lap "Tommy... come on please.. you're my best friend..." Tommy smiled softly "Don't worry Tubbo..." Tubbo smiled slightly with tears in his eyes nodding. Tommy looked up at the sky and saw a bright light. 'What the fuck...' Tommy closed his eyes and realized he was no longer beside Tubbo. " Tubbo?!" Tommy slowly got up and started walking 'Where am I?' Tommy hugged himself feeling the cold from the snow. He could barley keep his eyes open as he looked around. Finally he leaned against a tree and slid to the ground closing his eyes. "I thought I heard someone over here.. I swear people don't understand that I don't want them on my property." the other man laughed sounding very familiar to Tommy. " Calm down dad.. its probably just a....kid..." Tommy felt hands on his face. "How... Dad... how is this possible..." the voice sounded ready to burst into tears. "he's injured...we need to get him back to the house." Tommy felt strong arms go under his knees and behind his back. He laid his head on the persons chest. "he's so small... " the person mumbled. Tommy felt what he thought were rain drops hit his cheek but then he realized they were tears. he wasn't sure what happened after because he lost conscious.

The next thing Tommy knows is that he is laying in a warm bed. He sat up looking around 'Where am i..?' he threw the blanket off and tried standing up wincing. he walked to the door opening it slightly. he looked down the hall before walking out of the room into the hallway. he finally reached the kitchen as he heard voices. he peaked out the doorway looking for the source of the voice. There in the kitchen stood his father. the same man that bombed his home, the same man that left him and Wilbur for technoblade. his eyes tear up as he doesn't pay attention to the voice from behind him. "He's gone! He's not here!' Phil immediately turns around making eye contact with Tommy "Tommy...'" Tommy bolted towards the door running out into the snow. He could hear foot steps behind him. "Wait stop! Tommy!" he kept running until he felt pain in his legs as they gave out. he turned around and looked at his father. Phil came to a stop and looked at Tommy worriedly "Tommy...please.. just calm down." Tommy heard heavy footsteps behind him as he turned around seeing Technoblade. Techno looked at Tommy with wide eyes as tears flooded them. Tommys eyes widen as he turned back towards his father and the to the person beside him. "Ghostbur?" Wilbur and Phil looked at each other. "Who's Ghostbur Tommy?' Phil asked slowing walking towards Tommy. Tommy starts to slowly back away but then he remembers technoblade behind him. "He's Wilbur's ghost...You should know.. you killed him...!" Phils eyes widen "Tommy its me.... Wilbur... Im fine..." Tommy starts to breathe heavy as tears stream down his face. "Listen Tommy you are very injured right now and sitting in the cold snow does not make it any better." Phil tried to reason with him. Techno walked closer trying to reason with Tommy " Lets go back in the house and we can talk and try to figure things out." Tommy slowly nods as he tries to stand up. Almost falling to the ground he is lifted up by his older brother. Tommy looked up at techno and then back at the ground. The family slowly walks back to the cottage. 

**Author's Note:**

> First Story!


End file.
